Kira's Eighteenth Short Story
by Avalain Nightshade
Summary: Kira Nightengale is Thorin Oakenshield's goddaughter, and Fili and Kili are her two only friends. Though she is not technically related to them, Kira is raised under the line of Durin, and therefore, noble Dwarves are vying for her hand. When a particularly ruthless one named Zaithor threatens to buy her hand, Kira must rely on Fili and Kili to help prevent her engagement.
1. Chapter 1

Kira scowled as she finished tying the laces of her dress. It was, like most dresses, ridiculously tight, thus emphasizing her lack of curves. She didn't have much of a figure thanks to the intensity of her training regime…

A grim smile came over her face. That training regime was over. She had completed it, and she was the first female Dwarf in near five centuries to do so.

That smile disappeared when she saw herself in the looking-glass. The dress, despite her hopes, was not purely black like she'd wanted. It was only _**partly **_black with a sparkly gold sash around her side. Thorin was making her wear it, declaring that should she have worn the dress she wanted, she would look like she was at a funeral rather than her eighteenth birthday and completion of her training regime celebration.

_So much attention, _thought Kira bitterly. _As if I need any of that. _

To make herself feel better, she shoved a knife inside her pocket.

She sighed at herself. "Time to greet the rabble."

With that, Kira opened the door and strode into the hallway. Luckily, it was deserted. Thorin was not anywhere within sight, which meant she was free to do whatever she wanted until he appeared. Knowing that Dwarves she did not know were to be gawking at her and surrounding her in a matter of a couple hours, Kira chose to locate a couple whom she actually knewand liked.

She found them before long—as usual, they were in the stone courtyard. Kili had a bow in his hand with a quiver of arrows slung across his back, and Fili was throwing axes at a target. They were talking lowly to one another while Ori, whom Kira was pleased to see, sat off to the side, writing in a book.

Since the brothers looked busy, Kira sat next to Ori. "Good evening," smiled she to him.

Ori looked astonished. "Good evening… to me?" he asked after looking around. He didn't know Kira as well as Kili and Fili did, so he was surprised to be addressed by her.

She smiled again. "Yes, you, Ori. How are you?"

He swallowed. "I'm all right, I suppose. And yourself?"

Kira glared down at her dress, causing Ori to smile a little. "I can see now that was a silly question," he mused. Kira's lips turned upward and she was about to respond, but then there was a loud laugh.

Ori and Kira looked accusingly to Fili and Kili, but it was not they who had laughed. It was another group of Dwarves that Kira recognized, a group that thought they owned everything, including _**her. **_It was common knowledge that Thorin was becoming increasingly determined to find her a husband, and ever since that news leaked out, this group of Dwarves, led by a rather ruthless one named Zaithor, seemed certain that he would win Kira over through his riches.

As Zaithor and his posse neared, Kira squeezed Ori's arm and said quietly, "I'm sure your father will be looking for you soon. I believe he wanted your help with the interior design for this evening…"

Ori, sensing her tone of voice, nodded quickly and left.

Kira watched him go, and then walked over to Fili and Kili, both of whom were glaring with hate at the approaching group. Their hatred was spawned by Zaithor, who constantly bullied Kili. He claimed Kili was not a real Dwarf since he didn't have a long beard. Sometimes, when she tried to defend Kili, Zaithor would go after Kira as well—she had no facial hair, something she was actually quite glad for—even though it didn't bother her at all. But Zaithor would never pester Fili. He was smart enough to avoid that at least, knowing that Kira and Kili, what with their strong loyalty and impetuous nature no matter the danger, would rip his throat out if he did.

As Zaithor approached, Kira placed a hand on Fili's and Kili's arms. They glanced at her—Kili placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled a little—before turning their attention back to the impending threat.

It was with glares and scowls that Zaithor was greeted. He raised an eyebrow and gazed over the trio standing in front of him. "I must say," began he, his eyes lying uncomfortably high on Kira's chest, "You look quite lovely tonight, Kira Nightengale. I hope to see you later at the celebration?"

"I daresay you will indeed," said Kira. "As will everyone else present."

"I suppose that is true, seeing as you are the centerpiece for tonight's events," acknowledged Zaithor. He appraised her once more, his eyes raking over her cleavage and down towards the golden sash tied around her waist. "And with good reason, may I be so bold to say, my Lady."

Kili growled and took out his knife—to prevent him from speaking, interrupted Kira quickly, "No one may call me 'my Lady' save one." Her cold tone had reentered her voice. After hearing Zaithor's voice filled with a repulsive lust, she was no longer in a diplomatic mood.

Zaithor seemed to notice this. His cold green eyes, with the familiar glare of steel within them, moved from Kira to Kili, whose knife was directed his way. His smile became pointed like a cat's as he said, "Evening, Kili. Normally I'd ask how you were preparing for the celebration, but I do not believe there is much else for you to do except change into your dress robes."

Kira's grip around Kili's arm tightened. He glanced at her questioningly, as if wondering why she was preventing him from retorting when she had never done so before.

"And I'm sure his dress robes will be splendid," remarked Kira, raising her head. "I notice, Zaithor, that you are not getting ready yourself?"

"There is still a full hour before the event begins. And when it does, I shall be ready." But the smirk had faded slightly from his face, as if wondering why Kira was depriving him of his fun… Then his gaze landed on Kili's bow and arrows, and the smirk returned. "Ah, Kili, still taking pleasure out of mere sports, I see."

Fili frowned heavily and stepped in front of his brother, who had grit his teeth. "Archery is no game, Zaithor. It is a skill of battle and war, and is something you do not know of."

"Is that so?" asked Zaithor. "Anyone can shoot an arrow out of a string. Men, women… cowards." This last was said as a clear insult. "But it takes a _**warrior **_to take up an axe and charge the front lines of the enemy."

"Being an archer reveals nothing except skill, talent, and hard work," interjected Kira. "It takes those with appreciation for the arts to see its beauty."

Zaithor glared at her. It was clear that her emotionless tone was not giving him the results he wanted. Kira began to wonder if he might leave without there being a fight… But then he said, "Do not try to defend him, Kira, when you know as well as I that this _**boy **_is not one of our kind. How you are friends with him or his brother in the first place is beyond me, and the rest of the Dwarvish community."

That was it—Kira snapped. Her cool appearance had only been a façade the entire time, as if she would ever be able to keep calm while Kili or Fili were being bullied by low lives like Zaithor…

"Let it be known!" shouted she, releasing Kili's arm and taking a step forward, "That this supposed 'boy'and his brother are from the line of Durin, and are more respectable members of the Dwarvish community than you shall ever be, scum! Appearances and skill mean nothing when it comes to a race; are you so low as to believe they are? And hearing you now, believe me when I say that you may live a thousand lifetimes and _**never **_be worth half of the person Kili is at this moment! Nor, will I simply state now, will you be any closer to marrying me than he! I care nothing for whatever more you have left to say, so goodbye, and good riddance!"

With her spiel over, Kira grabbed the brothers' arms and swung around, her nails digging into their sleeves. She started to drag them off beside her when she heard Zaithor gasp to his followers, "Completely mad, she's becoming…"

Kira released Kili's arm to grab the knife within her pocket. Without a second thought, she whirled around and threw it straight at Zaithor—the knife whooshed through the air before embedding itself in a wooden column. Meanwhile, half of Zaithor's beard lay on the ground, severed from his chin.

His entire posse goggled at her. Seeing the stares, Kira bowed mockingly and asked, "Are you no Dwarf now, Zaithor? I believe I shall answer that; yes, you are, though you are not a good one. Now _**good evening.**_"

And she grabbed the brothers' arms and continued pulling them across the courtyard into the castle. The entire way, Kili and Fili gaped at Kira, each of them telling her how wonderful her aim had been—clearly she had completed her training regime—no, don't worry, we won't tell Uncle—did you see the look on Zaithor's _**face**_—

"On Durin's name, Kira, you've gotten scary as you've gotten older," grinned Fili. His brother nodded as they attempted to reenact her throw.

They couldn't.

Once again they whistled out of appreciation, and then Kili said, "Well, then, my Lady—" Suddenly he stopped. A grin came over his face.

"What?" asked Kira, straining to not laugh of gratification from the brothers' praise. The smile upon Kili's face, however, was threatening to coax a laugh from her anyway.

Kili grinned and said to her then, "Am I an _**exception, **_my Lady? Am I the only save one who is allowed this nickname?"

"Hush yourself," scolded Kira lightly. But there was a smile upon her face as she added, "I can still take off your head should I wish."

With that, Kira clapped Kili on the shoulder and waved Fili farewell before taking off down the hallway. The sky was near dark, and Kira knew Thorin would soon open the doors to allow the celebration guests to come inside.


	2. Chapter 2

...

When she entered the room in which said celebration would take place, Kira hardly recognized it. Dori and Ori had decorated better than she had predicted they would—it was no longer the dusty stone room that never was used. Instead, it was a grand ballroom filled with tables stockpiled with buffet lines of food, and there were some Dwarves ready with lutes and lyres for the after-dinner party.

Kira gaped at the place and promptly ran straight into Ori. With a smile upon her face, she answered before he could even ask, "I adore it… you've done so well. I promise you, your creativity only increases as you age."

Ori swelled slightly out of pride, for Kira rarely gave out such compliments.

"Kira," said a deep voice that she immediately recognized. She looked over to see Thorin walking towards her in his usual robes of blue. As he neared, he rose an eyebrow. "You aren't arguing about the dress?"

She smiled. "Not this day, Uncle. But I won't let you hear the end of it in the future."

Now he chuckled. "Naturally." He glanced around and added, "Everything is almost ready. We just have a few more last minute things to take care of… and Kira, before we open those doors, there's something I must tell you."

She frowned. "What is it, Uncle?"

"I hope you will understand this was for your best interest, first of all, so please don't be angry. But I invited some nobles tonight, nobles who have heard of you and your strength and beauty. The rumors had reached their ears, and they are interested in the possibility of courting you," he finished with a sigh.

Kira blinked once. Once she processed exactly what it was he was saying, she frowned heavily again. "You invited suitors here? Suitors? Uncle, you _**know **_how I feel about that—"

"It is high time you faced reality, Kira," said Thorin tiredly. "I've told you already… It is important that you marry within a royal family. That way, you will be well off when I am gone."

"Don't talk about that," said Kira sharply. "The day you pass into the land of white will not be for many long years to come… you unnerve me by bringing up the future. I have never been without you for all my life, and I cannot imagine anyone else taking your place, no matter the type of bond."

Thorin smiled, though it was somewhat forced. He knew that Kira was nearing the end of the usual marrying age, and that she was well loved and adored by many despite her frosty nature. "They will not take my place, they will only join in it with me."

Kira was comforted only slightly, and it was with a heavy heart that she walked with her godfather to open the doors… _Will I be married by the end of the night? _thought she with dread.

The doors opened, and Kira, who was standing off to the side behind Thorin, could see many faces smiling as they found her.

Remembering what she had murmured to herself when she left her room just an hour beforehand, Kira sighed and took a deep breath. "Time to greet the rabble."

And she stepped forward, trying not to be nauseated at the possibility that one of these Dwarves might just end up her husband before the dawn would rise.

To her great relief, Kira only needed to spend a minute or so with each Dwarf that came her way. Some were handsome, some were humorous, and some were downright repulsive. But in one thing they were all the same—they were all very far away from touching her heartstrings.

By the time dinner was ready, Kira was exhausted from learning so many names and seeing so many faces. She was not used to speaking to strangers for so long; she could not say it was a pleasure to meet all the people she had. It was challenging and tiring, and all she wished to do forward was nap, but of course that was not to be.

Kira somehow managed to guide herself to the table at which Thorin was waiting for her, as were Kili and Fili. The brothers held up mugs of ale and drank to her birthday and success with training, but Kira—although she normally would have made some smart remark about their love of ale—only groaned and put her head in her hands.

Thorin chuckled lowly. "Are they all that bad?"

Without looking at him, responded she, "No, they are not, but my heart does not reach for any of them. I do not wish for any bond of marriage tonight."

"Marriage?" asked Kili, setting down his mug. Kira peeked out at him from beneath her fingers—his eyebrows were furrowed together. "What, do I need another mug for that now too?"

His and Fili's laughter, however, was a little strange.

"No," answered Kira simply, and she buried her head in her arms again.

"Kira, _**do **_get up. Here," said Thorin, handing her another glass. "Have some water. It will help with the headache."

She lifted her head up slightly and gave him a questioning look.

Thorin gave her one in return. "You believe I have not had my fair share of headaches from excessive conversing?"

Kira laughed lightly and took the water, grateful for the gesture.

"At any rate, Kira, you must at least pick out a few candidates for marriage. It would be wise," said he next, making her frown return. Kili and Fili were frowning now too. "Especially considering that your time for matrimony is nearly up. When you reach the age of nineteen, you will not be chosen by any Dwarf, for they will wish to marry younger women."

"Then so be it," retorted Kira. "I marry for nothing if not love. You have made your point clear so far, and now it is my turn. Believe me when I say that if you attempt to impose any sort of betrothal, engagement, or marriage proposal upon me, then I will run into the woods and never return just like my sister."

Thorin, Fili, and Kili all turned white.

There was a silence, and then—"You know I would never do that to you."

"Good. At least we may cooperate on something, then." Kira sipped at her water and looked around the room. As her eyes perused the crowd, she shook her head and sighed. There truly _**were **_none that would even come close to finding her heart, her stone heart guarded by barbed wire, her heart that had been so dark ever since her mid-fifteenth.

_Will I be able to tell these suitors no? How will they take me seriously?_

Suddenly, an idea popped into Kira's head. She started to smile—"Uncle," started she, slamming a hand upon the table. "May I speak to the room?"

He looked nonplussed, but waved her on.

Grinning, Kira rose a glass and tapped a spoon against it. The ringing reverberated throughout the room, bringing the ruckus to a gradual hiss of a whisper, and then silence. Hearing the silence that had become so complete, Kira stepped forward so that all may see her.

"Good evening," said she, glancing around the room. Good… she had everyone's undivided attention. "Let me start off by saying: Thank you all for coming here tonight. It is a lovely celebration, is it not, filled with lovely people. However… I know that some of you lovely people have not come solely because it is my eighteenth birthday on the morrow, or that I have completed my training regime. You have come for another purpose—you have been… _**invited…**_" Kira paused to throw a glare to her godfather, "for the purpose involving the asking of my hand.

"And even before anyone asks, let me tell you that no matter who you are, no matter what your status is, no matter how powerful you are… the answer is no.

"It is nothing against you," added Kira quickly, hearing the whispers that began hissing among the throng, whispers reminding her of snakes, of snakes that were gossiping. "Don't get me wrong, I _**like **_many of you here. But the only person here whom I truly love, if only in a fatherly manner, is my godfather.

"And let me tell you now, you cannot buy my hand with money, nor promise me the world. You can only win me over by finding my heart, removing its barriers, and grabbing ahold of it.

"That being said, I have two tasks for those of you who still wish to offer me marriage. Before I list them, however, know that these tasks are _**not **_suggestions. They are _**requirements. **_And know that should you come to me without completing them, you will receive the trademark of those who dared propose to me in my own chambers in the middle of the night."

"_**WHAT?**_" Kira heard from Thorin's direction, but she ignored him.

"First off… if we are to be married, I wish to at least have something in common with you. And if that is to be the case, it shall be something I am proud of. You must master the skill of archery." Hearing the outbreaks of disbelief, Kira shouted angrily, "I know what many of you are thinking. _**No, **_it is not an Elvish sport! It is a battle technique that takes years to master, and is my best skill, of which I am very proud. If you do not wish to comply to this task, then jolly good and let us continue. That narrows the field down considerably!"

There was a silence that followed, and Kira was very glad to see that there were many Dwarves who had seemed to lose interest in daring to propose to her. A smirk started to form over her face… "Now, this second task is much harder than the first. You must get me to fall in love with you."

Another outbreak of muttering, but Kira spoke over the rumble. "Yes, there are rumors circulating about how I am a heart of stone, and that my skin has been bitten by the frost. I am here to tell you that these rumors are all _**true. **_I _**am **_a heart of stone, and I _**am **_covered in ice! But you who can melt the ice and mine away the stone…"

Kira fell silent and looked around at the shocked room. The smirk had fully formed on her face by this point. Though to Thorin, her requests didn't seem impossible, Kira knew they were to the rest of the Dwarvish community.

Besides, as if she'd ever let anyone close enough to her so that she would fall in love them.

"That is all I have to say. Again, thank you for coming, ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy the rest of your evening and… good luck, for those of you mad enough to attempt to win me over."

Kira turned on her heels to sit back in her seat at the table, where Kili was grinning wildly, Fili looked impressed, and Thorin had his head in his hands. When she sat down, Kira smiled dryly and looked around. "Who liked my speech? I know I did."

Kili rose his hand, and Fili nodded appreciatively, though Thorin didn't bother to look up. Figuring that she wasn't in trouble—after all, he _**had **_given her permission to speak to the crowd—Kira only rose her mug and joined the brothers in drinking some ale.

"To my nonexistent marriage now and for many years to come," muttered Kira under her breath. She finished off her ale and quickly ordered for a new mug.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later, the celebration had forgiven Kira for her words, and everyone was dancing and laughing as music played around the hall. Thorin had finally come out from resting off the headache Kira's speech had given him, and all he did was shake his head before apparently deciding that it was not worth an argument.

Meanwhile, Fili and Kili were engaging Kira in some stories of stuff they had done the past week during a hunting trip—they'd somehow managed to catch some Mortal boy's dog in a snare trap in the woods nearby. They'd had a job cutting the dog loose since it kept trying to bite their wrists.

As a faster song began playing, and Dwarves who were becoming tired cleared off the floor, Fili glanced over at the crowd and then at Kira. He grinned in the big-brotherly manner that only he gave her—Kili and Kira both agreed that viewing each other as adoptive siblings was strange, although Fili never had a problem with it—and then he grabbed Kira's arm to lead her away.

Kira did not remember when the last time she had had so much fun was. Fili was good at moving her around and keeping her from falling whenever the tempo of the music became even faster—he would always make sure she was okay, sometimes teasingly calling her "little sister."

"Don't call me that," sighed Kira the next time he did it. "You and Kili are not my real brothers. You two are my best friends—brothers would be much too awkward."

He only laughed and, once the song was over, said to Kira and Kili that he needed to take care of something quickly. Then he left them alone.

Kira glanced back at the floor, where a slower song was playing—not as exciting, but still it was a lovely tune. She sat back down and glanced at Kili, who was glaring after his brother.

"Want me to grab another ale?" asked Kira at last, longing to break the silence. She and Kili had never had the steady and comforting relationship she and Fili had… theirs was much rockier.

"No, I think I've probably had too much already," answered Kili thoughtfully. Kira smiled grudgingly and looked out over the crowd. It was starting to thin—she wondered vaguely what time it was. And then…

"I realize that I didn't properly thank you for earlier," said Kili suddenly, his arms uncrossing as he leaned forward on the table. "For defending me from Zaithor. You've done it before as well, but it was only this time that I truly realized it. So thank you."

The smile grew somewhat larger as Kira listened. "Of course, Kili," replied she quietly. "You would have done it for me."

He laughed. "Although I wouldn't have thrown the knife at his beard, more like his neck. Oh, Durin, imagine what Uncle would do if I killed Zaithor…"

"Well, it'd be no great loss," sighed Kira, shrugging.

Kili laughed and shook his head. "No, it wouldn't be. You're right." There was a moment of quiet, and then there was applause like there was after every song the musicians played. "Well," sighed Kili, rising from his chair. "Fili got the big-brother dance. I believe it's my turn."

"You know that I think it is much too strange to consider us all siblings. As I told Fili… you two are my best friends, and I care deeply for you. But brothers? I feel like it's strange. It's like considering Thorin as my father—I cannot imagine it. He is more like my Uncle, like he is to you."

"Even so," shrugged Kili again. "Friends we are, then. Not family." He stood next to Kira's chair and held out his hand. "Would you, my Lady?"

Kira sighed at the nickname, but decided to let it slide. She slipped her hand in his and rose, following him out to the floor.

Once there, she placed a hand on his shoulder and kept the other within his. It was a slower song, meaning Kira wouldn't have to worry about catching her breath later… When the music began to play, there was silence between she and Kili for a moment before he asked, "Are you truly the heart of stone you say you are? After spending time with you, I realize I get glances of the girl you once were years ago."

"She has rare appearances from underneath the frost," responded Kira as she was spun around. "She was soft and delicate, and was easily broken."

"Broken? But what would break her? Who would dare?"

"Crueler people out there than you," was his answer. "She has learned lessons the hard way, and to prevent life from squeezing whatever joy she had out of her, she made her skin as hard as dragon scales to fend off its attack."

"That seems very lonely," remarked Kili. "If her skin was as hard as dragon scales, would that not mean it is impenetrable?"

"That is the point," said Kira. "To prevent harm, it is better that you feel nothing. That way you cannot be hurt. And since then, I have realized it is better this way. It is good that there are glimpses of vulnerability like you have seen tonight, but the rest of the time, it is better to be harder than the diamond we mine, and darker than the darkest of onyx stones."

He was silent for a minute before he murmured, "Why would you ever want to shut yourself away? How do you feel anything, the joy, the happiness? There is sorrow, true, but there are people out there who will bring you more than sadness."

"The hurt dealt to me has made it indistinguishable to see who can bring me joy and who will bring me sorrow," said Kira calmly. She looked down at the floor as next she said, "Sometimes I believe that there is no difference, that love is pain, and anyone else who says otherwise is deluded and living in a dream world of their own. But someday they shall realize their dream world is just that, and they will plummet through the clouds only to descend into hell below."

"You **_are _**a heart of stone," gasped Kili.

"You yourself are deluded for ever thinking I was not in the first place," replied Kira snappishly. She took her hand out of his and, hearing the music had stopped, bowed stiffly before stalking off.

For the next hour, Kira spent her time in the corner of the room, sitting alongside Ori and watching him as he drew the scene before them. The drawing was quite detailed, with men and women in formalwear, a few of them dancing. He drew the shadows of the room in their appropriate places with light coal strokes, which made it seem that much more realistic. After a time, Kira could not help but say, "You are verily an artist. It's beautiful."

She and Ori spent a little while speaking about art, but then a few suitors showed up, drawing away Kira's attention. But despite their wishes to take a walk with them, Kira obstinately refused to leave Ori, who had been sitting in the shadows for what she thought was far too long a time.

And so Kira spoke in the corner of the room to a suitor who was handsome, yet clearly used to getting whatever he wanted. Kira decided she did not like this attitude, though she waited for him to leave before grumbling about him underneath her breath, causing Ori to smile slightly.

Seeing that the rest didn't wish to bother with her anymore, Kira smiled grimly and returned to watching Ori draw—it was peaceful, watching the hypnotizing movement of the charcoal on the papyrus.

But of course, another person came and sat down beside her before too long. Kira rolled her eyes but did not turn to see who it was, until she heard Kili's familiar voice declaring, "I believe I have figured out your purpose. From seeing how the suitors have been drawing away from you, I now know that the **_reason _**you gave off those two requirements was to make sure no one would wish to marry you."

Kira smirked and looked at Kili out of the corner of her eye. "To Uncle, these requests are not impossible. To the Dwarvish community, they are. You see how that works, Kili? Now I will never be forced to marry, because none will wish to fulfill my requests. I'm surprised you have figured it out, Kili, I was not sure if anyone would."

"And for those mad enough to try to marry you?"

She actually laughed aloud. "No one will want to, Kili. I've made sure of that."

Kili whistled lowly and rose, holding his hands in an "_I know something you don't_" manner. "Forgive me, Kira," said he, "but I believe I know someone who wishes to pursue your hand in marriage even so, and I don't think you're going to like who…"

Kira glared at him. "Your words are lies, Kili, I know that look you wear. You wish to anger me, but I will not let it work."

"I am not lying," said he smoothly, holding his hands up in a surrendering gesture this time. "I can show you, should you like."

Kira glanced at Ori, who was still drawing. It looked like his hand was shaking a little, however. She remembered then how it was hard for him to concentrate on his work when people were talking around him… "Oh, all **_right, _**then!" sighed Kira in remonstration. She rose after wishing Ori good luck on his drawing, and then followed Kili out to the courtyard.

"Why are we out here?!" asked Kira in frustration, but Kili clapped a hand over her mouth and pointed over to some shadows along the wall in front of them.

"Zaithor," he replied softly. "Here—get down."

Hearing the voice and knowing that it was indeed Zaithor, Kira crouched among the bushes beside Kili. At first, she could hear nothing, but then, as Zaithor got closer, she heard, "I believe despite Lady Kira's admirable requests, I will be able to make a deal with her godfather. I have the loyalty of three thousand Dwarves and the money to pay for half of them for life. I shall be able to promise him a chance to reclaim the Lonely Mountain with those things… I know it is a dream of his. And truly, what is his **_adopted _**daughter compared to his homeland? He does not love her that much."

Kili placed a hand on Kira's shoulder as she grit her teeth and growled like a cat.

"What if she refuses you? You know how she can get, Zaithor."

"She will have no choice except to marry me. If she dares lift a hand against me she will face exile, Rorthor. You know this as well as I do."

"I'll take exile over your forked tongue any day," hissed Kira in the bushes. Kili chuckled lowly beside her, but silenced himself as Zaithor began to speak again—"Sweet little tease, Kira was once. Always following that Fili around, she was… Kili used to be horrible to her; I don't think he stands a chance. Like she'd choose him anyway, of course…"

Kira snarled so menacingly that the group of Dwarves talking in the courtyard actually stopped and looked around before thinking that the sound they had heard was no more than a ringing in their ears. Then they resumed: "But that Kili was onto something, you got to admit, Zaithor. It may not be the traditional Dwarvish way, but he's already mastered archery. He's got a better chance than the rest of us here!"

There was a laugh, and then, "Please, Garthrad. He's no more than a boy, always has been. Kira is maturing and will look to those who will be able to actually take care of her, people like yourself and I. He stands **_no _**chance—the only thing I'm truly wondering is whether Kira will eventually settle down once the deal is made. If not, I may have to resort to silencing her another way, because I will **_not _**let her continue to talk back. Thorin better start getting a better hold on her if he ever wants her to have a chance…"

"What about mastering archery? You know what she did to Dzundza when **_he _**tried to propose."

"Dzundza was a fool. At midnight he strode into the courtyard while she was studying astronomy and asked for her hand in marriage. When she refused, he came back the next night; that time, he strode into her bed chamber. And **_then _**she slashed those scars across his face. But I am not a fool—I will not go directly to Kira. I will go to Thorin instead, was that not clear to you? This entire thing is a game of chess, and Kira is the queen. Get near the queen and she will kill you… but the king. The king, if surrounded, has no choice but to die… or in this case, will have no choice but to go my way. I do believe the deal I can offer him is much too sweet for him to resist. Just wait, and you shall see."

The voices eventually began dimming, and Kira, who was stiff as a board in the grass, could not move. Would Thorin truly sell her to Zaithor, of all Dwarves, for a chance to reclaim Erebor?

Her heart began to shake despite the barriers against it. The possibility of being married off to Zaithor was as frightening as it was repulsive.

"Here, Kira," murmured Kili. He grabbed at her hands lying in the grass. "Let's go back inside…"

"No," gasped she. "Not inside. Should I face one more man who argues for my hand tonight I will be sick."

Kili stiffened, then nodded. He carefully pulled her up and steadied her before Kira stood up straight and declared she didn't need any more help, thank you Kili. She then began to walk around the stone columns, glaring up at the moon. She did not watch Kili as he hesitantly followed her—he felt her anger and wondered whether she was truly all right.

After a silence, however, he knew he needed to break it. "You know, Kira, I do believe I have finally discovered the riddle."

"Riddle?" asked Kira sharply. "What riddle?"

He smiled sadly and stepped in front of her, saying, "The riddle of **_you, _**of course. I remember when you were a figurine of joy and happiness, when you were a girl of innocence with a silver soul… when you possessed a song of clear light, when your eyes were warm with sun's rays, when you smiled radiantly like diamonds, and when your laugh sounded of molten gold. I remember that, Kira, as well as the day you turned from Lady Spring into Lady Winter. A frost covered your skin, making it hard as ice and cold as death. Your eyes became sharp knives, your soul a black night… your heart turned to stone, and you were—and still are—all but impenetrable. And now that I see you standing here, I know that someone broke you when you were younger. And to avoid from someone else breaking you the same way, you made yourself the Lady Winter as a manner of protection. But in doing so, you feel nothing, and so you delude yourself that feeling nothing is better than the possibility of feeling pain… You love no one except Thorin, because he will not ever hurt you… or so you have thought until hearing Zaithor just now. Is that not correct, Kira? Is that not who you are?"

Kira, who was avidly watching him speak, blinked once or twice hearing the silence and realized she was expected to answer. So she swallowed and replied at last, "That is not inaccurate."

"Who brought along the frost that consumed our beloved Lady Spring?"

"It is a long story, and I do not wish to go into it at this time," snapped Kira quickly. But her eyes flashed with a moment of panic, not just anger, and Kili saw it. So in response, he only closed his mouth and nodded.

Kira, not sure what else to say or do, moved off toward the few plants that grew in the courtyard. She sat down on the bench and wrapped her arms around herself, wondering what would happen by the end of the night. If Zaithor succeeded with his deal, would she have any choice but to marry, now that she'd so rashly declared she would run away? It would be easy for Thorin to have guards watching her day and night to make sure she had no other option…

"I'm sorry," she suddenly heard Kili say. "I didn't think this would upset you."

She shook her head. "You did not know. Nor do I know if Uncle will accept this deal… if he does, he will have betrayed me, although it will not have been the first time someone has let me down."

"The one who brought along the frost," murmured Kili in understanding. "Whoever it was, I will break them, should you ever ask."

"You will not," said Kira forcefully. "It will solve nothing."

"It may help you become who you were before."

She laughed bitterly and shook her head. "No, it will not. There is nothing that will make me who I once was. The Lady Spring, as you call her, has been frozen. She may appear from time to time, but she is beyond revival. She is dead."

"No," said Kili sharply. "I refuse to believe she is dead. If there is a way to bring her back, I will find it."

"I'm afraid you will be searching in vain, though I will not forbid you from trying," mumbled Kira. She rose from the bench and started walking off towards the palace.

"Where are you going?" called Kili.

Kira looked over her shoulder and replied, without pausing her stride, "I'm going to find Uncle! I need to make sure he won't… well, you heard Zaithor firsthand. Yes, you may come if you wish," added Kira, knowing that he would ask the question.

"You know me so well," she heard him mutter, and then Kira, knowing that he would catch up to her quickly, proceeded inside the palace in order to find Thorin before Zaithor could.


	4. Chapter 4

Kira, after seeing that Thorin was not in the celebration room, ran about the hallways, looking for a sign of her godfather only to find none. She began to wonder if perhaps she was too late, and that Zaithor had already located him, and she began to anger—Kili tried to calm her down, to not much avail. Eventually, Fili located them as well, and when his brother explained the situation, Fili alerted them that he had seen Thorin walking outside towards the palace exits. Zaithor had been following.

Hearing this, Kira sprinted to the entryway, the brothers right beside her. When they arrived, Thorin was indeed standing there. Seeing him, Kira steadied herself and held herself with dignity as she walked toward him—she would **_not _**look angry or afraid, not to her godfather.

"Uncle," said Kira as she approached. She waved the brothers backward to signal that they should not come forward just yet. "I've been looking for you."

"Incidentally, as it would seem, Kira," replied Thorin slowly, "you are not the only one."

Kira inhaled deeply, and with a steely calm, asked she, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Zaithor has also been looking for me. He has spoken his piece, and I have listened. And I have decided. Knowing you and the nature of Fili and Kili—who I also know are right behind us—I figure you know what he wished for?"

Kira was silent for a moment, and then, slowly she nodded. "Yes… he wishes for my hand in marriage. But why, Uncle? I do not understand."

Thorin sighed deeply. "I have an awful feeling that he wishes for your hand to have a closer chance at the throne, once I pass. I am worried he will wish to dispose of Kili and Fili when that day should come and declare the beginning of his rule. That is only a guess… though it is the best one I have. It is clear to me that he does not love you."

"To you and the rest of us here," muttered Kira, laughing sourly. At that moment, Kili and Fili moved forward, standing next to her. She glanced at them and said, "I have seen my fair share of what love looks like. I have felt it, and still do for you, Uncle, though in a different manner. I can clearly see Zaithor is as incapable of love through marriage as I."

"I highly doubt that," responded Thorin. "Your past is not forgotten to me, and I can see it is present here and there to this day. I believe your heart will one day be thawed from underneath the ice you have placed around it…" He paused for a moment, and then—"At any rate, Kira, you and Kili and Fili, in one year or so, shall be preparing."

The trio started. "Preparing for what, Thorin?" asked Fili.

"We are going to reclaim Erebor."

Kira, Kili, and Fili all stared at him and blinked. And then they exploded.

"**_Uncle! How could you!_**" cried Kira, her rage blowing up to the surface. She clenched her fists and tried to restrain the tears of fury as she screamed, "**_You sold me off to Zaithor?! I TRUSTED YOU AND YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME!_**"

"THORIN! SO HELP ME, I WILL **_HELP _**HER RUN AWAY!"

"IN DURIN'S NAME, I WILL NOT LET HER SUFFER MORE THAN SHE ALREADY HAS, IF I HAVE TO MARRY HER MYSELF, I WILL—"

Kira whirled around to face Kili, startled. "What?" gasped she, staring at him.

He smirked and said quietly in response, "I know, like you would wish to, right? But in case there is no other option, should you wish…" He shrugged. "I would just want to help."

She blinked once, twice. Then Kira opened her mouth to respond—

"**_I AM NOT SELLING HER OFF TO ZAITHOR,_**" said Thorin loudly, yet without shouting.

This caused confusion on Fili's, Kili's, and Kira's behalves.

"But you said we were to reclaim Erebor!" gasped Fili, eyes wide. "And Zaithor promised you arms and money should you agree to exchange those things for Kira's hand!"

Thorin smiled grimly. "That is true, he did offer me those things. But I will **_not _**sell my Kira off to some common, obstinate ass. She is worth much more to me than that."

Kira swallowed, not quite sure how to take this.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and then continued; "Due to what would've been convincing words were we not talking about you, Kira, I have realized that there have been no rumors about the dragon, no threats, nothing to signal he is still alive. And I believe that we may be able to get the Mountain back on our own. But I refused Zaithor's help—and though he may come back with more arms and money to offer than before, I will continue to refuse his help. Kira, you know I care for you as I would my own blood daughter. Do you truly believe I would exchange you for petty materials such as those?"

She blinked once, tears of gratitude threatening to show in her eyes. "I… I was worried," she replied lamely, her throat tight.

But Thorin saw straight through those words. She had not been merely worried. She had been afraid. Yet for her sake, he did not say this aloud. Instead, he said, "You do not need to be. And now, in a year or so, after I have spoken to the seven Dwarf families, we shall head off to the Mountain ourselves, along with all those who are willing to come."

Fili, Kili, and Kira were all thrilled. They had grown up hearing tales of that Mountain, knowing that it was the dream of all Dwarves to see its glory restored. And now they would be there once it was…

"There is, however, one problem," added Thorin, interrupting Kira from her thoughts. Seeing he had regained their attention, continued he, "Zaithor continued upping the ante for your hand, Kira. He wants the throne badly, no matter how long he must wait for it. In order to ensure he does **_not _**come on this quest, or after you any longer, you must convince him somehow that he will never marry you. It may not be easy."

"Oh, I think it will be," said Kira, smirking as an idea formed in her mind. "I believe I know exactly what will convince him. For instance, if I'm engaged…"

"**_Engaged?!_**" they all choked. "But—"

Kira laughed at their faces and finished, "It will not be a real engagement. I just need to pretend like it is… And my supposed counterpart will also need to be convincing." She turned purposefully towards the brothers and raised an eyebrow.

Fili and Kili glanced at each other.

"You're the better actor," said Fili quickly, pushing Kili forward.

"What?! No, I can't—" he began to say, but Kira cut him off.

"Please, Kili," said Kira, allowing the icy walls to come down for a spare moment. She removed the cold gleam from her eyes and gazed at him with only pleading. "I need your help."

He stopped and looked at her for a moment, and Kira held this gaze. Again, she was afraid, afraid that Zaithor would always pursue her for the rest of her life in an attempt to seize power, afraid that if he **_did _**marry her then he would murder Fili and Kili, afraid. She showed this, and Kili **_saw _**it.

Finally, he nodded. "Of course. Of course I'll help, Kira. But we'll need a story if we're to be convincing."

Kira, hearing this response, breathed in relief. "Thank Durin," gasped she before laughing shakily and placing a hand on his arm. "All right… I wear this ring around my neck," said Kira, pulling out the black chain she kept it on and holding it up to the faint moonlight. She could not see the colors, but had long since memorized all the details of the obsidian stone with its golden band… "This may be the token we need."

Kili nodded. "Right. For the next fifteen minutes, you are convinced that I gave that to you two hours ago."

"But you did," said Kira, smiling a little.

"Wh—right you are, of course I did," said Kili, beginning to grin seeing that Kira knew exactly what to do. With that, he and Kira glanced at Thorin and Fili… "Well, I guess we'll be back before long," said he.

Fili stepped forward then. "Wait, you'll need a witness. Remember those are necessary for marriage by law. I'll come with you."

They all shared one last look, and then Kira asked, "And if this ring isn't enough…?"

"Then we'll roll with it," said Kili. "Now come on, Kira, let's get this done. If there's one thing I don't want to see, it's you doomed for an exceptionally bad marriage. Besides, I want to see the look on Zaithor's face when we feed him this story…"

And they walked back into the castle, quietly murmuring to one another about all the details of the proposal that had, for the next fifteen minutes, indeed happened two hours ago.


	5. Chapter 5

Back into the celebration room they went, only to see that the room was in full swing. It was near impossible to discern a familiar face next to a stranger's, and everyone was dancing so swiftly it was hard to tell if the Dwarves were dancing or teleporting.

"Oh, this'll be harder than I thought," muttered Kira, her normally cold gaze returned to her eyes. "We need to split up, don't we?"

"No," said Kili, his gaze still on the room. "If we do, the story won't be nearly as convincing as it would be if we were together, should we find Zaithor. Which, I have a feeling, we will."

Kira nodded. "That's true… all right. We'll stick together. And we need our witness too, don't we, Fili?" She smiled slightly back at him, to receive a smile in return.

"That you do, or your marriage won't be valid," replied he. He walked forward and murmured in Kira's ear, "If you want to make it look more convincing, take his arm. That's usually what marked couples do."

She sighed and nodded. "Yes, you are right." She slipped her arm through Kili's and held onto his sleeve, causing his raised eyebrow—she shrugged. "Fili suggested it would be more convincing."

Said Kili, "Well, I suppose he is correct then. Now… let's go find our unwanted suitor, shall we, beloved?"

Kira choked, but eventually it turned into a laugh. She punched him lightly in the shoulder before proceeding to search the room; she didn't get three steps, however, before Kili snickered.

"What?" asked she a bit forcefully.

"Well, now I have an excuse to continue calling you my Lady, now that you and I are **_engaged _**and all," replied Kili, looking rather smug with himself.

Kira made an unintelligent noise in the back of her throat and punched him again. "I really brought this upon myself by suggesting this plan, didn't I?"

The brothers snickered and nodded simultaneously, causing Kira to groan. But realizing that she hadn't had any other choice, she only resumed searching for Zaithor…

It took ten minutes to locate him. He was close to the edges of the room, though the crowds were thick there as well. Fili had been the first to spot him and point him out; asked he, "How do we get his attention?"

Kili answered this question by nodding towards his and Kira's arms. "I think this will do the trick, brother."

And he was correct. Within another minute or so, Zaithor and his posse were drawing towards the three Dwarves. Though his beard was still long enough to be considered respectable, Kira was pleased to see that Zaithor wore a frown that was soon to turn into an ugly sneer… Once he was within earshot, Kira heard him say, "Ah, Lady Kira! I'm glad to have caught you—I would like to apologize for the incident that occurred earlier. I do hope you'll put it behind us."

"All in good fun, Zaithor. I daresay we can come to an agreement," said she, taking care to smile as if she were happily in love.

"At any rate, Kira Nightengale, I hate to go straight to business, but I know someone who believes you are most beautiful, but has only arrived a few moments ago! I'm afraid that means he missed your speech—would you mind relaying your requirements by us again?" asked Zaithor. As he spoke, he waved his hand towards the table he had come from. As he supposedly said, there was a Dwarf there who was speaking to a couple others, though Kira knew his story was false.

She laughed, trying to remove the tension from its ring. "I am sorry, Zaithor, but I'm afraid those requirements… are no more! I have no need for them."

"No need?" questioned Zaithor, a pleasant smile upon his face but a curious and somewhat angry look in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I do not require my previous requirements from any other suitors anymore," clarified Kira, holding her head high. She took the smallest step closer to Kili and squeezed his arm to get Zaithor's attention. "I'm afraid your friend is a bit too late."

There was a silence as this false information sunk into Zaithor's, and his friends', heads. They all exchanged looks, as if hardly daring to believe it. Meanwhile, Kili, Kira, and Fili all exchanged fixed smiles, telling each other to make sure they kept up with all the details of the story they were about to construct.

"If that is the case, let me offer you my full congratulations," said Zaithor, yet his voice was strained. "May I ask… what time of night did this happen? Has there been an announcement?"

Kira laughed. "My dear Zaithor, do you really think I'm going to alert my Uncle to my engagement so quickly? I do believe that after what I have declared tonight, he will need some time to, ah… recover. But to answer your first question, this was two hours ago."

The Dwarves looked at Kira's smiling face and then to Kili, whose eyes were still filled with hatred. Noting this, said Zaithor, "It's so sudden I almost cannot believe it. Tell me, Kili, where did you propose? It's a marvelous thing, what you've accomplished."

Kili gestured to the palace exit. "Kira agreed to walk with me outside, so that we might get a breath of fresh air. We met Fili there, because he had the same idea as we, and I simply figured… Why not? The worst that could happen is that Kira gave me a few scars…"

Kira laughed, but only because had the story been true in the first place, and had it not been Kili, that would've been **_exactly _**what she would've done.

"But instead, she accepted me. I was shocked, I'll give you that. So now, my brother is my witness, and my best friend is my fiancée."

Zaithor paused for a moment to consider this—after an unnerving moment of silence, Kira took her free arm and withdrew the ring she kept on the chain. "This is what he gave me… it's quite lovely, is it not? I know I will wear it from this day henceforth to ensure I never lose it."

"Really?" asked Zaithor pleasantly. Yet all three heard the hidden malice behind his voice. "What color is the gem, Kili? It seems Kira loves it very much."

Kili side-glanced at Kira—she quickly rose an eyebrow in a clear manner that indicated, _What color of gem would I actually like?_

"It's black, made with a small cut of obsidian," answered Kili correctly. He knew he was correct when Kira smiled, this time out of relief.

"And the band, what is it made of?"

"Metal."

Fili choked, and Kira rolled her eyes. "Always a clown, you are," she muttered, slapping her hand lightly on his arm.

Zaithor chuckled a little, and Kili rose an eyebrow in challenge. But she saw the uncertainty in his eyes, and Kira knew she had to give him some sort of clue, she knew the question that was coming… And to confirm her fears, asked Zaithor next, "What **_kind_** of metal, my dear man?"

With her free hand, Kira grabbed the golden ribbon tied around her waist and placed it over the back of her hand as she grabbed Kili's arm with that hand, too. She hoped this would be a sufficient enough hint…

Kili paused for a moment and looked at Kira, looked into her eyes as if her gaze alone could give him the answer. And she tried, she tried to scream the word _Gold! _into his mind… But for some reason, she felt as if Kili's mind was in a faraway place, as if he wasn't truly thinking about what the answer was… as if he was thinking about **_how _**to answer instead of **_what. _**

After another painfully silent moment, said Kili softly, "Gold, like the color I see whenever I hear her laughter."

Kira suddenly remembered how he had described her whenever she had been young and carefree. _"I remember when you were a figurine of joy and happiness, when you were a girl of innocence with a silver soul… when you possessed a song of clear light, when your eyes were warm with sun's rays, when you smiled radiantly like diamonds, and when your laugh sounded of molten gold."_

She smiled for real in that moment, thinking of these words. She knew, even then, that they would be words she would never forget. And, remembering the words, Kira figured that she could afford more glimpses of her true self… Because unlike what she'd told Kili in the courtyard, the Lady Spring wasn't dead.

Just in hiding.

Kira figured that perhaps Kili had been right after all. Maybe there **_was _**a chance to revive her, and to banish the Lady Winter.

"I, as Kili said, was a witness to all this, Zaithor, in case you need any further convincing," said Fili, who thought it a good idea to step in. But to Kira, his voice was far away… "He did indeed give her the ring, which he has described correctly, in front of the eastern wall two hours ago."

Another silence reigned, but Kira wasn't aware of it, or of the fact that she was still looking at Kili as she thought, as she thought about the Winter and how he, with Thorin's and Fili's help, might just melt away the frozen dew on the blades of grass, and how they might one day reveal vibrant flowers that had thrived for years underneath a blanket of snow.

"I can see now," murmured Zaithor quietly, and surprisingly, without a trace of anger in his voice, "that you all speak the truth. If that is the case… Congratulations to both of you. I wish you all the best."

And he walked away.

Kira, broken from her trance, blinked once to see that Kili was gazing at her with puzzlement. "What was that?" whispered he. "It was as if you were transforming in front of my eyes."

"I was," answered she simply. "I dared to do something I have not in years."

"What was that?"

"I dared to hope," said Kira. "I dared to hope that someday, this Winter might face its end."

Kili blinked and began to smile. "The Lady Spring is not dead?"

"No," smiled Kira. "She has been hiding… She has hidden very well."

"I will find her," responded Kili confidently. "Winter is not meant to last forever. I will reassure the Spring that hope will melt away the snow and ice… And then the stone might dissolve with the ice, and the dragon scales of skin might be shed to form soft wings as before. And, I daresay, perhaps the Lady Spring will regain her voice after so long a rest, so that she might begin to sing."

Kira smiled throughout all of this, and it continued to grow. "She would love to sing," whispered she, thinking of how she used to sing in the garden as she tended to the flowers. After all, her name was Nightengale for a reason… She remembered, with another smile, how it had been Kili to give her **_that _**nickname as well. "She only needs a reason to find her voice."

"I will give her a reason. I swear it," promised Kili. It was a promise that reached the depths of his eyes, and Kira **_saw _**it.

"Wait a minute," said Fili suddenly, holding up a hand. Kira and Kili both started as they looked toward him. "Did I miss something? I thought we were only **_pretending _**you two were engaged."

Kira blinked. "We are," said she quickly, throwing her hands behind her in a self-conscious effort. She wondered what the look on Fili's face meant... Then she thought, _When did I let myself become worried by what these two have thought of me?_

With that, she rolled her eyes and started walking off. The brothers exchanged looks before calling after her, "Where are you going, Kira?"

"I'm going to celebrate!" cried she in response, continuing to walk over to the table with ales. She swiftly turned around and waved them towards her. "Are you coming?"

They grinned at one another before nodding and joining Kira as she continued to proceed towards the tables.


	6. Chapter 6

there, they all rose their glasses to their successful trick of engagement against Zaithor, and to the adventure of reclaiming Erebor that would begin whenever Thorin blessed it, and to Kira's eighteenth and her completion of her training regime. They all spent two more hours together dancing and laughing about their charade.

"Can you believe it, Fili?!" gasped Kira, clutching her stomach due to laughter. She had just brought up Kili's response to Zaithor's question of what the band of her ring was made out of. "Metal! **_Metal, _**of course it's metal! What else would it be made of, wood?!"

Kili grinned sheepishly. "Well, I had no idea what it was! At any rate, would you have accepted a ring made of wood, my Lady?"

"No!"

"Hence the metal!" cried he, causing for Fili and Kira to burst into a fresh wave of laughter.

After another dance each with Fili and Kili, however, declared Kira, "I believe that at four in the morning, all things must come to an end. I must rest…"

Even though the party was still in full swing, and they were not completely tired themselves, the brothers both nodded and joined Kira as she set off for her room.

As they walked, said Kira with a small smile, "Tonight has been the most fun I've had in years, Fili, Kili. Thank-you for sharing it with me."

"Naturally, Kira, naturally," grinned Fili in response, lightly shoving her as they walked.

"Of course, my Lady," said Kili as well, bowing mockingly low as Kira reached her room.

She smiled grudgingly and shot them both a look. She put her hand on the doorknob, but then stopped. There was something bothering her—Kira glanced back at the brothers, who were starting to walk away.

Then it hit her. "Kili!" cried she, darting after him a couple steps. "Hold on. May I speak to you, please?"

Fili glanced at Kira, then at his brother, before yawning widely and saying a bit too purposefully, "All right, I'm exhausted anyway. Goodnight, Kira!" Then he rushed off down the hallway before he disappeared behind his door, where Kira knew he would be waiting for his brother.

Kili, meanwhile, stared at Kira. He swallowed and then asked, "Yes, Kira?"

"Oh, relax, I'm not mad at you," muttered she, waving her hand. Was she truly that cold in his eyes? Though she had never cared previously, Kira suddenly found herself wishing that she was a bit more… vulnerable.

"You aren't going to take off my head, then?" asked he facetiously.

Kira allowed herself the smile. "No, I am not. I simply wanted to say… thank-you for pretending to be my fiancé for the evening so that I would no longer be Zaithor's subject of pursuit."

Kili uncrossed his arms and took a step forward. "Believe me when I say, Kira, that it was my pleasure. Besides, you have defended me from Zaithor before… this was just me returning the favor."

"No, Kili, this was much more than that," murmured she, looking him in the eye. "It is one thing to be constantly bothered by a Dwarf… it is another thing entirely to be married to him. I feel like there isn't anything I can do to properly thank you for helping me."

"There is," said Kili. Kira opened her mouth to ask his price—"But I do not require it. I simply wanted to help."

Frowned Kira, "Tell me your price, so that I may pay it. I will be indebted to you for a long while. At least allow me to begin to pay it."

Laughed he quietly, "Allow me to continue calling you 'my Lady.' I've grown rather fond of the nickname."

"Is that it?" asked Kira. "I've allowed you to do that for the better part of three Dwarvish years. As I have made it clear earlier, you are the only one who may call me as such and live. You are not asking for much with this request."

"I have no other use for payment."

Kira looked at him then laughed softly, walking to him and shaking her head. "Very well, Kili. I have no idea how else to express my gratitude save through this."

She looked into Kili's eyes before gently pressing her lips gently upon his. She felt him tense with surprise, and then she felt his arms moving around her sides, holding her against his body. His lips opened underneath hers, and she noticed vaguely that his lips were warm before she felt his fingers tightly gripping her sides so that it almost hurt. But Kira smiled and trailed her fingers along his face, her mind whirling with a thousand thoughts of how she felt strangely safe, of how his lips were warm, of how she was allowing him into her heart, if only for that split second in time.

When at last she broke away from the kiss, Kira gasped and blinked once. She leaned her forehead against his and could say nothing, so great was her surprise at her own strange daring.

Luckily, Kili spoke first. "Was that you, or the ale kissing me?"

"I believe that was me," replied Kira after a silence, "although I have surprised myself by doing it." She looked down the hallway, satisfied to find it deserted other than herself and Kili. "If I shocked you…"

"You shocked me all right," muttered Kili, who was grinning.

"I'm sorry," finished Kira, holding her head high and trying not to feel as if she had just made a big mistake.

"Sorry?!" asked Kili, looking incredulous. "There is no reason for you to be sorry, Kira." To reassure her, he kissed her quickly again on the lips, and then on her cheek, leading down to her neck.

Kira felt warm everywhere his lips pressed against her skin, she felt as if her very blood was boiling as it travelled down to her heart—it was melting already—she couldn't help but smile as she felt him kiss her lips lightly once again.

"At any rate, Kira," said Kili suddenly, looking her in the eye, "There is something I would like to say to you… There is a reason I wish to bring out the Lady Spring in you again. To say the least, I've been very concerned about her; I always have been. I care very much about her. But it's strange, because I find now that I care very much for the Lady Winter as well. She is a part of you now, and forever will be. And I simply want to say… I adore that about you, how you are loving and kind despite your scars. I have loved you for years, Kira, years on end. I was cruel to you during our youth because I was afraid to love you, I was afraid to be broken should you ever decide to run away. I tried to avoid love and harm as well, I made the same mistake as you. But I can't repress it any longer, I can't simply let tonight pass without speaking my mind at last. And now, I implore you—please say something, anything. All I request is to hear your thoughts in all their honesty to what I have said, and your debt will be repaid."

Kira listened raptly to his words, unbelieving of what she was hearing. Was she truly to be that lucky, all in one night?

She opened her mouth and replied slowly, "I feel as if I am floating from what you have just told me. I realize that everything you said… could be applied to me as well. In my efforts to block out joy and pain, I blocked out any potential for future happiness, and that has been a great mistake, now that I see you here. You've brought me a warmth I haven't remembered feeling in years. I look forward to the following days… before long, your warmth might melt the ice and dissolve the stone forevermore. I feel like I am close, so close, to being deeply in love with you. But I would like to be completely sure, because the last thing in the world that I want is to hurt you, now that I know how you feel. Those are my thoughts to your words, and I thank you greatly for speaking them."

Without waiting for him to respond again, Kira smiled and whispered, "Good night, Kili." She passed through her door, and after she closed it, she fell against the door in exhaustion and shock.

Kira stared at the moonlight streaming in through her window and could not stop the smile that spread from one side of her face to the other… After another moment, she dared to peek out her door. But Kili was gone—most likely gone to his room and was telling Fili what had just occurred.

She quietly shut the door and headed to the window of her room. She leaned out the window and gazed out into the mountains filled with starlight… "In the name of Durin, I must be out of my mind to be falling in love with Kili," whispered she to herself.

Despite thinking this, as she dragged herself into her bed and underneath her covers, as she discovered how she still felt warm everywhere he had held and kissed her, Kira thought that perhaps it might not be such a bad thing after all.

...

The next morning, Kira awoke to a disastrous headache. She descended to the kitchens and met Kili and Fili there, and she spoke to them as she normally would, eventually finding out that both the brothers had migraines to rival her own. Neither of them could remember specific details of the party, which made them all laugh.

Later in the day her headache faded, and she began to remember some of the details to what had happened at four in the morning the previous night between her and Kili…

Suddenly, her thoughts turned to Kili. She felt something strange and warm whenever she saw Kili's smile, and she knew that he had done her a favor regarding her freedom from Zaithor's gaze. She felt, however, that there was something she had severely overlooked or forgotten, something important.

But Kira could not remember.

And when she confronted Kili about it as well, he couldn't remember either.

So Kira, Kili, and Fili contented themselves with fuzzy memories of the party and decided to instead focus on the journey to Erebor to come. And neither Kira nor Kili would remember, for at least another year, that each of them loved the other.


End file.
